A Time Apart
by RavenViSionEX
Summary: Trunks uses the Time Machine to go back into the past to warn the Z Fighters and is sent to an Alternate Universe.


Summary: Trunks uses the Time Machine to go back into the past to warn the Z Fighters about a rising evil, but he hits what seems to be a vortex and gets transferred into an Alternate Universe. Now with his Time Machine damaged and stranded on a Post Apocalyptic Earth, he searches for a way to get back, but he gets caught up in the already made mess. Will he be able to get back?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Dragonball Z nor GT, which is copyrighted by Akira Toriyama, but if I did I would be filthy stinking RICH!  
  
Claimer: I do though own the plot. Hehehe too bad I don't get any cash off of this thing...  
  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~^A Time Apart^~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter One - The Beginning of the End  
  
"Argh! Must... protect... mom..." A male voice mutters, pushing himself up on his broken sword. He looks up and sees a ball of ki building up infront of his face. "Oh no..."  
  
"Big Bang!" Says the familiar angry voice that we all love. The attacker looks up just to get hit by the technique and flies into a building, dust flowing freely from every window of the floor.   
  
"Get up boy and fight! Whatever hurts you makes you stronger!"  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Trunks says, powering up and looking at the building. He tries to detect ki and his head snaps up as he feels a ki behind him. He turns his head to see a blast bursting through his fathers chest, blood streaming down the sides of Vegeta's lips and his eyes widen in pure shock and pain. Everything seems to go slow motion as his fathers now dead body falls down to the ground, his mouth still open. He hears the cold and deep laughter entering his ears and he closes his eyes.   
  
"Nooooooooo!!!!!! You bastard!!!" He screams out in pure rage. He feels something flow through his body, a new source of energy. Visuals of his father, Krillin, Piccolo, Marron, Bra, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Majin Buu, Uub, Dende, Master Roshi, Tien, Yamcha, and Pan die infront of his eyes. His hair stands up and behind his closed eyelids his eyes turn from blue to green.  
  
"Ignorant fool. I killed everyone you held dear and you still fight? Well then, I should end your fate right n-" The voice is stopped by a punch right in the face, sending him twisting and turning into a pole, which breaks and bends to the side.  
  
"You... monster!" Trunks' hair grows longer and four bangs trail down his face, two covering his forehead and the others trailing down his cheeks to his shoulders. The rest of his hair looks bigger and stretched out. The color finally changes from purple to what people call "Goku Yellow" and his eyes open, showing his green rage filled eyes.   
  
"I'll send you to hell and back for the pain you caused, but I guess I owe you, seeing as how I reached the level of Super Saiya-jin 3. So you sealed your fate, which is now bound to end in destruction." His voice is now cocky and arrogant, like that of his fathers.  
  
With that said they both disappear and reappear in the air, showering each-other in swift fists and kicks. White balls of light erupts with the clashing of their appendixes and the attacker, still not able to be seen gets a hit on Trunks, who is sent flying a good 10 feet backwards. He grins and flies towards his opponent at lightning speed. He connects a dozen of furious kicks to his face and then ends it with a downward spike punch. He smiles as the body hits the ground but it soon fades as a bright light bathes his body, his lips parting and letting a scream that fills the air and it dies, leaving it in silence.  
  
~*~!~*~!!~*~!~*~  
  
Four days after the fight Trunks wakes up, his eyes being greeted with light and he sits up, seeing his mother looking at him with saddened eyes. "I hate to say it but... you have to go back again..."  
  
"I... want to fight my own battle..." Trunks says softly, but continues"... I have already troubled them... I don't want to again."  
  
"Look, do you want to die too? Or how about watching me die also?" Bulma says, taking her usual do-it-now-or-I'll-ground-you-until-I-die tone, unfortunately she knows the next second could be her last.  
  
"Fine... I'll go... when will the -"  
  
  
  
"It's ready now. I already got crops of Senzu Beans and made into somewhat of a Morphine type pain reliever. It's great that Korin found a way to make so many of them."  
  
"I can tell, I feel extremely energized... I just hope I don't get gas from having so many." Trunks says, lightening the mood of the situation. He feels happy when he hears Bulma laughing and decides joins her.  
  
The next day Trunks finds a new attire: A Capsule Corp. jacket like his old one but black, his usual gray pants now black. with his traditional boots and a white ripped shirt.  
  
"My my my... aren't we the gothic type today?" Bulma says eyeing him up and down slowly.  
  
"Yeah, so? You don't like it?" Trunks says, smirking.  
  
"It's missing something... here, you should have these." Bulma says, holding out a Fossil looking watch and a silver necklace. He takes them and wonders why she gave these items to him.  
  
"The watch is to keep track of time, keep up with me, and also it doubles as a Scouter so you know where you are, and information about the people around you - no matter who they are." Bulma says in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Uhm... thanks." Trunks replies, wondering how in the hell she got enough time to do all of this.  
  
"Well... time for you to go... go on now..." Bulma says, tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"Mom... don't cry. I'll be back and better then ever!" Trunks says proudly. "Don't you die on me, alright?" He continues, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'll try... but you just do your best..." She replies muffled in his chest.  
  
"I will." Trunks says, smiling. He lets go of her and swings his backpack into the Time Machine and climbs up into the Cockpit. When the window closes he waves goodbye before hovering into the air and taking off.  
  
~*~!~*~!!~*~!~*~  
  
In the Time Hole Trunks looks around at the familiar colors swirling around him and sees something in the distance, which turns out to be a different vortex, a Warp Vortex.  
  
"What the hell... I gotta avoid this thing!" Trunks mutters to himself, grasping hold to the controls. He tries to steer off of course but hits the side of the Time Hole and rebounds towards the Vortex, being sucked inside. He is entrapped in darkness swirling around him and a few moments later pops out of the other end, falling out of the sky. He pulls up on the controls and crashes through a building, then scrapes against a busted up parking lot and finally stops on the edge of it. Very carefully he opens the broken shield and climbs out. He looks out of the clearing to get a view of where he is.  
  
"Oh my god..." is the only words that whisper out of his opened mouth and looks at the broken buildings and tipped over cars. He sees a large pillar of darkness going from the sky and descending down into the middle of the lake. He senses large amounts of ki spreaded out, coming from groups of people together in various places.   
  
"At least there's life here... well... gotta find somewhere to hide my Time Machine... and also a place to live." He grunts and picks up his Time Machine and flies off, heading anywhere that's vacant and not on the verge of bursting to a large pile of cement.  
  
~*~!~*~!!~*~!~*~Ending Notes~*~!~*~!!~*~!~*~  
  
Read and Review people! Tell me whatcha think about it!  
  
Trunks: Why did I have to go gothic...?  
  
Alex: To attract larger crowds of girls to read the story.  
  
Trunks: Oh, cool! ^_^ 


End file.
